Propriedade do Uchiha
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Ah, querido, não me deixe irritada. One-shot para Mye-chan. SasukeSakura.


**Obs:** One-shot dedicada a Mye-chan, querida escritora.

_**Catch me if you can, my cherry blossom.**_

**.:o:.**

Tentei socá-lo com apoio de minha força estrondorosa, mas Sasuke-kun, ágil como um gato, desviou-se. "O que há, Sasuke-kun? Por que foge? Tem medo de mim?" alfinetei-o, mostrando-lhe os punhos, porém me senti frustrada ao notar que não surgira efeito algum.

Sasuke-kun continuava impassivo com seus braços cruzados, charmoso, ao me encarar. "Venha." ele provocou, um sorriso cínico, a mão me chamando.

Lindo, simplesmente.

Por um instante me distraí, hipnotizada, vendo-o tão belo com parte do peito desnudo, as vestes negras sobre a pele branca. Suspirei, então.

Não estava visível, agora, a aliança que denunciava o nosso noivado após anos de namoro, coberta por minha luva de combate. Meu Sasuke-kun, empertigava-me, apenas meu. Quase soltei um grito estérico diante essa constatação.

Mas, lembrei-me, estava no meio de uma luta, numa clareira, beirando o meio-dia e, por tanto, tinha de me manter concentrada. Olhei para os olhos penetrantes do Sasuke-kun, fazendo um tremendo esforço para não me perder no ébano.

Atirei, por tanto, uma shuriken contra ele, estranhando quando ficou apenas parado. A estrela de pontas afiadas, contudo, apenas arranhara-lhe o rosto alvo. Esperei um contra-ataque, mas Sasuke-kun não se movia, estagnado com os braços cruzados e o semblante nulo.

Foi quando, de repente, virou um pedaço de madeira, caindo no chão. Nem pude piscar, pois no mesmo instante senti o pontiagudo e frio metal duma kunai alfinetar o meu pescoço de um lado e a respiração quente do meu marido do outro.

Maldição! Isso, Sakura, é o resultado de sua incompetência, me repreendi. Sasuke-kun, com certeza, aproveitou-se do momento em que fiquei a admirar sua beleza, droga!

"Sakura, não se distraia." ele alertou, a voz em meu ouvido, frio. Me arrepiei.

Seu braço livre rodeou minha cintura, puxando-me para ele no tempo em que pressionou a ponta da kunai sobre minha pele.

Inferno! Se não fizer alguma coisa Sasuke-kun provavelmente irá vencer. Não posso deixá-lo consumar essa vitória, pois seria admitir minha fraqueza. Não, de jeito nenhum, me convenci.

"Esperto, Sasuke-kun." tentei parecer divertida e controlada ao mesmo tempo, embora não estivesse. Ele, cretino, beijou a curva do meu pescoço, provocante. Fechei os olhos, apreciando a carícia dos lábios quentes. Ele conhecia meus pontos fracos e queria me distrair.

Com um movimento arrebatado Sasuke-kun virou-me e compeliu contra o seu peito. Senti os músculos salientes, os braços prendiam-me possessivamente e seus olhos penetravam os meus, intensamente. Eu sabia que estava vermelha.

Sem aviso segurou em meu queixo, olhando para minha boca. Ao piscar os olhos já estava sendo beijada lenta e apaixonadamente. Não posso resistir a ele, ninguém poderia. Esse homem me deixa louca, devo confessar.

Segurei seu pescoço, os dedos entre os cabelos negros e incrivelmente macios, devolvendo o beijo com a mesma ferocidade lânguida. Ah, como o amo, e senti-lo me prendendo de forma tão protetora me faz imensamente feliz. Mas, recordei de seu aviso: _Não se distraía, Sakura._ Além de que estou brava com ele.

Esse beijo maravilhoso, como havia pensado, nada mais era que uma forma do Sasuke-kun me distrair. Aproveitando, ainda, de seus lábios, concentrei chakra nas mãos que estavam sobre o seu pescoço e posicionei-as sobre os ombros largos, empurrando-o. "Mas não tão esperto, meu amor." fui sádica. Saltei para trás, tomando distância, ele riu.

Ótimo, vencerei, preciso vencer, afinal só estamos aqui lutando por culpa dele, que ódio! Seria fácil explicar, basta conhecer o Sasuke-kun para saber que é ciumento e possessivo o suficiente para quase ter incinerado um ser humano apenas por orgulho masculino, imbecil.

Eu, inocente, estava apenas conversando amigavelmente com um colega de trabalho no hospital quando Sasuke-kun apareceu e nos viu. Então quando olhei para aquele rosto lindo vi o Sharingan ativado, estava nervoso, reparei.

Se não fosse por mim Makoto-kun já estaria carbonizado. "Pare com isso, vai matar o Mokoto-kun." falei na ocasião, vendo incredulidade no semblante do meu marido. Percebi que ficou mais raivoso quando escutou o _kun_ pronunciado por mim, contudo, não sendo dirigido a ele.

Foi então que avançou no pobre rapaz, irado.

Que hipócrita, e seu fã clube? Sempre rodeado do kunoichis durante as missões da ANBU e eu presa dentro do hospital esperando que retorne inteiro para casa sem saber o que andou aprontado no tempo em que esteve fora. Mas ele me dizia com aquele voz sexy: "Você me pertence, Sakura, ninguém mais." tá legal, isso era o bastante para me derreter ao ponto de fazermos amor durante a noite inteira.

Enfim, ele não tem o direito de querer matar ninguém, pois eu não fiz nada demais. Ele sabe muito bem que o amo incondicionalmente, e como amo. Como ousa duvidar do meu amor? Idiota.

Estou um tanto ofegante e exausta pelo excesso de chakra que gastei tentando matar o meu lindo Sasuke-kun, enquanto ele nem suado está.

"Pare com isso, Sakura." Sasuke-kun não parecia preocupado, mas notou a quantidade absurda de energia que eu estava acumulando nas mãos, nesse momento. "Não pode me vencer." declarou, convencido.

Trinquei os dentes. Claro que posso vencê-lo, estou convicta! Meu chakra já está no fim, mas darei esse último golpe, Sasuke-kun está perto o suficiente para ser afetado.

Estou suando frio, sinto. A cada quantidade de chakra que acumulo sinto-me enfraquecer, mas devo continuar, só mais um pouco. "Vou te derrotar." gritei. Pronto, já tem chakra o suficiente.

É tudo ou nada. Ergo meu punho e dou o maior murro que já consegui sobre o solo encarpetado de grama, abrindo uma cratera absurda. Mas, como não havia pensado, minhas forças acabaram e eu sinto que vou desmaiar. Provavelmente serei tragada pelo meu próprio golpe, que irônia.

Minha visão está meio turva, mas ainda consigo olhar para frente e ver Sasuke-kun, facilmente, saltar e se livrar do buraco. Maravilha, foi tudo em vão, agora vou cair dentro dessa rachadura. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo-me desalentar, deixando meu corpo cair.

Ainda aturdida e de olhos fechados senti-me capturada por braços fortes, num salto, e escutei, antes de perder totalmente os sentidos: "Irritante."

**.:o:.**

Que gostoso e quentinho. Sinto-me embalada em um movimento suave, meus pés não estão no chão e meu rosto está apoiado em algo firme e cheiroso, o cheiro do meu Sasuke-kun.

Abro meus olhos, ainda é dia. Estou meio débil, sendo carregada pelo Sasuke-kun, em seu colo, saltando entre as árvores.

Ao me remexer, ele percebeu que eu havia despertado, baixando os olhos até mim. "Achei que não acordaria." falou suavemente, voltando os olhos para frente.

Que vergonha, eu perdi a luta e nem consigo falar nada, além de estar com muito sono, mas preciso pedir: "Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun." me encolhi ao seu peito, minhas mãos agarrando o seu kimono. Afinal, acho que exagerei um pouco.

Sasuke-kun deu um solavanco, parando em cima de um galho, abri meus olhos e ele me encarou. "Não quero que ame outro homem, Sakura." declarou, de repente, apertando-me em seus braços. "Eu sou assim e não mudarei." se refiriu ao episódio do hospital. "Saiba que apenas eu tenho o direito de tê-la." falou, sério.

No fundo eu gosto desse jeito todo dele. E sei que apenas quer me proteger do que considera perigoso, ou apenas quer marcar seu território como um Uchiha de sangue quente. Prefiro pensar que a primeira opção é válida.

"Sasuke-kun." murmurei, meus olhos brilhando um tanto emocionados. "Eu te amo."

Ele apenas curvou os lábios naquele seu meio sorriso caracteristico, sua arma contra mim, sabe que meu rosto fica escarlate quando o faz. Simplesmente abaixou o rosto e me beijou, calmo.

Nossas línguas juntas, amando-se. Sasuke-kun mordiscou-me o lábio inferior ao se afastar. "Durma, Sakura." voltou a saltar sobre os galhos.

Me aconcheguei e fechei os olhos, mas antes de cair no sono ainda pude escutar bem baixinho a voz do Sasuke-kun. "Também amo você." eu sorri para logo mais cair em um sono profundo, ao passo que ele me levava de volta para nossa casa.

**FIM.**

**.:o:.**

**N/A:** Olha eu de novo aqui. Uma vez falei numa review para Mye-chan que faria algo do tipo pra ela, não sei se ela lembra ou viu, mas enfim, está aí. Sei que é curtinha, mas fiz de todo o coração. Estou meio sem idéias no momento, a cabeça cheia das outras fics que escrevo, do trabalho e etc.

**Sobre a fic:** Como é para Mye-chan, fiz no universo de Naruto mesmo, os dois casados, sei que ela curte isso.

Espero que tenha apreciado, Mye-chan.

Bjokas.


End file.
